Oro y cenizas
by Hope Withesoul Snape
Summary: ¿Qué hizo Alphard para ser borrado del árbol genealógico de la noble familia Black? Esta historia participa en el reto "Familia Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Esta historia participa en el r****eto "Familia Black" del foro: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**La historia aquí narrada se basa en los personajes creados por J.K Rowling en la saga "Harry Potter". **

**Oro y cenizas.**

Clarmy terminó de limpiar el estudio y suspiró satisfecha, lo que más apreciaba su amo era la capacidad de la elfina para tener todo impecable sin revolver sus preciados documentos.

De repente, la puerta de fina caoba se abrió estrepitosamente y el amo de Clarmy entró como un torbellino, arrojando el portafolio y la capa sobre el escritorio de cedro, se dirigió hacia la licorera llena de whiskey de fuego (de primera calidad), se sirvió un vaso y al tiempo que desanudaba su corbata bebió el liquido con ansiedad, se dejo caer en el sillón próximo a la chimenea y miró hacia el techo tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. La elfina se encaminó silenciosamente a la puerta (cuando su amo estaba enojado lo mejor era no molestarlo) pero la voz de éste la hizo detenerse.

-Hola Clarmy, perdóname por entrar así, no quise asustarte.

-Buenas tardes amo, ¡Oh, no señor! Clarmy no está asustada.

-Es que hoy fue ¿Cómo decirlo?- El hombre esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de cinismo- Un mal día, eso es, tuve un mal día.

-¿Clarmy puede servirle en algo? ¿Desea comer o beber algo mi amo?

-No Clarmy, lo que necesito es un buen amigo, alguien que escuche sin juzgar.

La elfina se quedó parada donde estaba, en silencio, esperando lo siguiente que su amo habría de decirle.

-Siéntate ahí- El hombre señaló un taburete finamente tapizado, frente al sillón donde él estaba, la elfina así lo hizo y frotándose las manos nerviosamente se animó a preguntar:

-El amo ¿volvió a pelear con la señora Black?

-Sí, Clarmy, tu amo volvió a pelear con su adorable hermana, por favor, dame más whiskey- Y mientras la elfina le servía, el mago se frotaba las sienes- esta vez fue por que apoye a mi sobrino con la idea de comprar un vehículo muggle, una ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? motoci... algo, en fin, le di dinero para eso, su madre se enteró y hoy me echo la bronca ¡Ni que el chico hubiera cometido un crimen!- la elfina le tendió el vaso lleno -Gracias Clarmy- El mago bebió un sorbo y volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

Alphard Black era el hermano menor de Walburga Black, una bruja obsesionada con la idea de mantener su linaje inmaculado, creía que ser un Black era sinónimo de perfección (exitoso, ambicioso y con cónyuge sangre-limpia), su otro hermano Cygnus II había cumplido a cabalidad estas expectativas, pero Alphard estaba contento con la vida que llevaba, disfrutaba su trabajo en el ministerio, vivía en una casa pequeña pero elegante suficiente para un solterón empedernido como él, no le atraía la idea de tener hijos y gustaba de estudiar magia ancestral. Constantemente recibía las regañinas de su hermana con la resignación propia de un mártir. El carácter dominante y en ciertos momentos cruel de Walburga, era la contraparte del carácter débil y tolerante de Alphard, no coincidían en eso y no coincidían en lo que pensaban como la manera correcta de educar un hijo; varias veces protestó el mago ante la forma tan dura de educar a Sirius y Regulus, y varias veces tuvo que darle a su hermana la razón (con tal de no pelear más fuerte). Pero en cuanto Sirius comenzó a mostrar señales de rebeldía, el corazón de Alphard brincaba de contento cada que su sobrino hacia lo que le venía en gana, como cuando el chico quedó en Gryffindor ¡Oh Merlín! Si para algo había nacido Alphard Black era para ese día, para disfrutar el tremendo berrinche que armó Walburga, a partir de entonces el mago cada día agradecía al cielo por el nacimiento de Sirius.

La ultima "fechoría" del muchacho había sido encapricharse con la motocicleta, y solo por darle el disgusto a su noble hermana le financió el deseo a su sobrino favorito, a través de Sirius, Alphard hacia realidad sus fantasía de libertad e independencia. Pero últimamente las cosas se estaban poniendo mas serias, hasta donde él sabía, las peleas entre Sirius y Walburga habían subido de intensidad, reflexionando sobre ello el mago había prevenido algo que esperaba no hubiese necesidad de ocupar.

La chimenea emitía un agradable calorcillo que siempre relajaba al mago, cuando de repente, las llamas se tornaron de un color verdoso y una persona salió de ellas con un movimiento ágil y elegante.

-Hola tío…- Alphard apenas levantó la vista sobre su vaso y con un movimiento perezoso de mano respondió:

-Hola Sirius, pensé que te vería más tarde.

-Es que ya no aguante más tío, me salí de la casa, ya sabe, mi madre…

-Y ahora ¿por qué fue la disputa?

-En realidad por una estupidez, pero eso no importa, es que ya me tiene harto con sus ideas, ya no quiero saber nada más de esa familia de sangre-limpia y corazón podrido.

-Cálmate, Sirius…

-Oh bueno, no puedo hablar por todos, algunos tienen sangre, corazón y cerebro limpio ¿verdad tío?- Alphard soltó una risita ante el comentario de su impulsivo sobrino.

-En fin, solo quise saludarle y consultarle algo.

-¿mmm?- El mago bebió un sorbo de su licor.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si me voy de la casa, si abandono para siempre el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta, sobrino?

-Por que se que usted no me va a mentir ni a exagerar las cosas para asustarme, confió en su juicio y sobre todo, confío en su palabra- Sirius miró fijamente a su tío favorito, una de las pocas personas a las que les tenia suficiente cariño y respeto para hablarle de usted.

Alphard se levantó del cómodo sillón y fue a instalarse detrás de su escritorio, juntó las manos frente a su rostro en actitud reflexiva, como siempre que sopesaba un asunto particularmente importante.

-¿Te has preguntado por que no me he casado?

-¿Eh? Pues no, pensé que le gusta la soledad o la soltería. Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que le pregunte?

-Uff, te voy a revelar algo muy personal para que entiendas lo que voy a responder a tu pregunta- el mago sacó un dije que siempre llevaba consigo y con eso abrió su caja fuerte, oculta en una falsa hilera de libros, la caja fuerte estaba vacía, salvo por un sobre para documentos y un pergamino enrollado. Alphard le tendió el sobre a su sobrino.

-Ábrelo, por favor y lee en voz alta su contenido- Sirius así lo hizo, dentro solo había una fotografía de una hermosa chica de piel color aceituna, largo cabello negro, lindos ojos cafés y suaves labios color rosa, en una de sus manos llevaba un anillo de compromiso con un pequeño zafiro azul en forma de corazón y vestía un sencillo vestido verde, posando frente al mar en lo que debía ser algún lugar del trópico. Cada detalle se apreciaba perfectamente a través de los colores de la imagen inmóvil. Sirius le dio vuelta al retrato para leer la dedicatoria que decía: "_Te adelanto algo de lo que tendrás cuando seamos marido y mujer, tú sabes que sin necesidad de magia hechizaste mi corazón. Siempre de Alphard: Coral_". El joven Black miró a su tío con la boca abierta y preguntó:

-Ella sabía que era un mago, lo aceptó ¿Por que no se casaron?

-Poco después de que le avise a la familia que me casaría con una muggle, hicieron la rabieta de su vida, todos, excepto tu madre, aunque no me felicitó se mantuvo muy tranquila, y a los pocos días Coral desapareció- Alphard bajó la cabeza en un gesto triste que Sirius nunca creyó ver en su tío.

-¿Usted cree que…?

-Prefiero no pensar en esa posibilidad ¿me entiendes?- Sirius asintió.

-Ahora volviendo a tu pregunta, cuando anuncie que me casaría con ella, mi madre amenazó con borrar mi nombre del árbol familiar Black, más allá de solo quemar tú nombre en el tapiz del gran salón quiere decir que ante la familia tu nunca exististe; podrás llevar el apellido, pero ya no se te considera un familiar, y pierdes el derecho a tu herencia, a menos que seas el ultimo varón en la línea Black. Eso es lo peor que te puede pasar.

-No suena tan grave.

-Piénsalo, todos los contactos que podrían hacerte un favor los perderás, todo aquel que podría sacarte de un apuro por tu apellido no lo hará, estarás sin dinero, incluso los Black te podrían bloquear el camino para encontrar trabajo.

-No va ser fácil, pero prefiero pasar por todo ello que seguir viviendo bajo reglas con las que no concuerdo- Alphard sonrió satisfecho, no esperaba menos de su sobrino, digno Gryffindor, con el corazón, la bravura y (porque no decirlo) el cerebro de un león.

-Bien, eso me lleva a este pergamino, si decides salirte de esa casa no estarás solo, cuentas conmigo. Sirius, te voy a dar la mitad de tu herencia en vida, a lo largo de la mía he juntado oro para dárselo a mis seres queridos y por ahora solo te tengo a ti; la mitad de lo que tengo guardado en Gringotts pasará a tus manos en cuanto empieces el año en Hogwarts, yo seré tu albacea dado que eres menor de edad, pero si algo me llegase a pasar antes, toda mi fortuna pasara directo a tus manos, en cuyo caso no necesitaras albacea por que ya no serás "oficialmente" un Black, serás algo así como un huérfano, por que supongo que en cuanto tengas la oportunidad de fugarte, mi querida hermana inmediatamente convertirá tu nombre en cenizas y de paso el mío por ayudarte.

-¿Haría eso por mí?

-No muchacho, lo hago por ti y por mi, por que yo también ya estoy harto de las estupideces "Un Black debe ser esto y aquello", tú eres lo que me ha dado valor para salir de este fango que es la elite.

-Gracias tío ¡No lo defraudare!-El joven se levantó y dio un abrazo a quien desde ese momento consideró su protector.

-Más te vale que así sea…

Sirius volvió a casa, toda la semana paso en una tensa calma propiciada por la mutua indiferencia de los habitantes del 12 de Grimmauld Place, el joven Black había estado empacando poco a poco a partir de la charla que tuvo con Alphard, visualizándose feliz en compañía del solterón, con la libertad de invitar sus amigos a la casa. Pero la última pelea que tuvo con su madre fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo llamó de mil formas horribles, pero el joven realmente se enfadó cuando su madre empezó a decir ofensas a sus amigos y su tío, Sirius subió a su habitación, tomó su mochila, y antes de salir de su casa, en el umbral de la puerta principal, gritó para que todo ser viviente pudiera oírlo:

-¡ME LARGO DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! ¡PREFIERO QUEMARME EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO QUE SEGUIR AQUÍ! ¡SÍ, AHÍ ES DONDE IRÉ, AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO!- Walburga se asomó con parsimonia, enfrentó a su hijo y adoptando una pose digna, alzó la cabeza y contestó tranquilamente:

-Si te vas al infierno, solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te extravíes y vayas a volver a esta noble casa.

-¡ARGH!- Fue lo ultimo que Sirius dijo antes de azotar la puerta y montar su motocicleta para abandonar ese lugar.

El joven manejó como loco hacia la casa de los Potter, donde vivía su mejor amigo, necesitaba un lugar donde desahogarse y calmarse antes de buscar a su tío, así que acampó fuera de la casa de su camarada, un par de días después, ya con la cabeza fría se preparaba para ver a su tío y empezar su vida juntos, entonces Clarmy se apareció delante del joven llorando y retorciendo la funda de almohada de lino fino que usaba como ropa.

-¡Ay amo Sirius!

-¿Qué pasa Clarmy?

-Su tío, señor, mi amo Alphard.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Te ordeno que me lo digas!- Sirius se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la elfina y la zarandeó bruscamente por los hombros.

-El amo Alphard murió...se fue, Clarmy no pudo hacer nada, amo Sirius…

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- El muchacho soltó a la elfina y ésta lloró aun más fuerte tapando su rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Clarmy sirvió la cena del señor como siempre, luego el amo se metió al estudio a leer, el amo pidió a Clarmy que le diera whiskey de fuego, mi señor se lo bebió y comenzó a moverse de forma muy extraña, sacó espuma por la boca y se quedo muy quieto, Clarmy buscó a un sanador, pero cuando llegó solo dijo que ya había muerto.

-¿Cuándo lo sepultaran?

-Hoy se celebra su funeral, pero no en la cripta de los Black, sino en un cementerio muggle en el caribe, mi amo dejó todo dispuesto para que así fuera, Clarmy ira a servir a una familia amiga del amo Alphard, dijo que tratarían bien a Clarmy.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Clarmy sabe que la señora Walburga borró los nombres del amo Sirius y del amo Alphard del árbol familiar de los Black, los quemó ¡los hizo cenizas!

-Eso ya se veía venir… ¡mi tío!- Sirius no pudo llorar en ese momento estaba demasiado aturdido con la noticia (después se desahogaría en el hombro de James Potter).

-La última orden para Clarmy fue entregarle esto- con un chasquido de dedos la elfina hizo aparecer el pergamino y el sobre que había visto en la oficina de Alphard, en el sobre aparte de la fotografía, había dos cosas más: un recorte de periódico muggle anunciando el deceso de Coral, especificando donde estaba sepultada, y la llave de la cámara de Gringotts que su tío poseía. Sirius miró fijamente hacia el horizonte, la elfina se acercó y suavemente dijo:

-Clarmy ha cumplido su labor señor, ahora ella debe irse con su nueva familia.

-Clarmy…

-¿Sí, amo Sirius?

-En tu nueva vida… sólo… ten cuidado.

-Gracias señor, Clarmy desea que el amo Sirius pueda ser feliz.

Sirius necesitaba despejarse, así que montó su motocicleta para sentir el aire de la carretera en su cara y pensar en lo triste de saber que lo único que le quedaba de los Black era: oro y cenizas.


End file.
